In order to properly transmit data in a network, reflection signals on the transmission lines of the network need to be managed. Reflection signals are typically avoided by terminating a transmission line at both its input and output with the line's characteristic impedance. One disadvantage of using termination of both transmission line ends, however, is the amount of power that is consumed by the termination resistors.